Snowberry
Description '''Snowberry '''is a white and pale brown tom with ice-blue eyes. History Snowberry was born as snowkit to Paleleaf and Deerfrost, along with his sister Rosekit. When a dying kit was brought into Echoclan, he was given to Paleleaf to be fostered and was renamed to Acornkit. As an apprentice, he was given fogstripe as his mentor and always dreamed of being a great warrior with his sister who he had a close bond with. His apprenticeship as a warrior apprentice ends short as Mudpaw goes missing at twoleg place and is then forced to be Dapplethroat's apprentice, but Mudpaw returns home and becomes a proper medicine cat, and Snowpaw still continues to be a Medicine cat apprentice. Dapplethroat was a snappy mentor and could find anything bad about snowpaw's work, and would sometimes even yell at Snowpaw for the littlest thing, or even nothing. When snowpaw goes out to watch the other apprentices, dapplethroat instantly drags him back into the medicine den and yells at him. But this time, Snowpaw argues back at his mentor and Dapplethroat tries to attack him. Ebonypaw then jumps into the fight, pinning down Dapplethroat and getting her exiled from Echoclan. Snowpaw then becomes Snowberry and Ebonypaw becomes Ebonyclaw. He becomes close friends with Mudjaw, who comforts him about Dapplethroat's attempt to kill him. Along with this, he become's friends with Ebonyclaw and they start to have a very close bond, and even becoming mates. One night, he has a dream about his mother being murdered by a shadow, which turned out to be an omen as when he woke up he found a patrol with his mothers dead body, with blood dripping all over her body. The murder turns out to be Dapplethroat, as Paleleaf tells him in a dream. He the finds out that Ebonyclaw is now pregnant with his kits, and he simply tells Wolfstar this, and Wolfstar doesn't approve that her medicine cat is having kits but she lets it slide since she knows the pain he is already suffering, but she tells Snowberry to not tell them about him being their father Ebonyclaw then gives birth to his three daughters, Duskkit, dawnkit and whitekit. After the birth of the three kits, Ebonyclaw ends her relationship with Snowberry. He has Mudjaw and Rosepelt to keep himself happier, but Rosepelt tells him about her relationship with a Yarrowclan tom, Pigeonwing and that she's going to leave Echoclan to be with her mate. After then, Mudjaw was as close to Snowberry then ever, and Snowberry also devoted himself to his kits to make sure they have the best lives possible. When his daughters become apprentices, Whitepaw is chosen to be the new medicine apprentice and is given to Mudjaw. Snowberry sees Whitepaw acting a bit weird, but he just ignores it. Whitepaw then bursts into the camp with the body of his best friend, Mudjaw, who died from a mysterious 'rogue attack'. Snowberry the enters a phase of loneliness, as the only person to keep him company his his daughter and new apprentice, Whitepaw .